User talk:Zmario
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Character Select Screen page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 12:23, December 6, 2012 Needs Editing Only admins can add the "Needs Editing" category. If you see a page that needs that tag, notify us admins or add the "Marked For Review" category. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 20:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) i loved the story, very good, and a very ahppy ending. In Response. 'Kay. I responded. ;P Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 23:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) My pasta Thanks for adding my pasta to marked for review without even reading it. Pointsgaming is a serious offense you know... WhiteReaper (talk) 23:46, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I love how you assume Mario didn't read it. So you're a phychic now? In the words of Dechha1981, "STOP TELLING ME HOW I THINK!" SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 13:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the Video catergory to my pasta! I completely forgot to add it myself haha :P Cooperwithacamera (talk) 18:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, you started about a week ago and have +200 edits. I bow to you FourtE2 (talk) 11:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I saw you marked my pasta for review and I just wanted to know what you thought of it honestly...It was my first pasta! wowfunny251,RARRRR!! 15:30, December 15, 2012 (UTC) What is Marked for Review? : It's a way for admin (and possibly users) to mark pages that need '''EDITING'. Like, say a page is filled with a ton of grammar errors. Mark it for review if you feel you cannot fix it yourself. If you CAN, however, go ahead and fix the page up. If you want to fix it up a bit, but feel there is still more to be done, then mark it for further review.'' : If you mark a page for review, you must leave a message on the article's talk page stating the reason(s) you feel the page needs review. Dude, you're marking for review EVERY SINGLE PAGE that is published. Even ones that have perfect grammar, punctuation, spelling and everything. (Hey Furbearingbrick don't ban me again. Pretty please?) [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 15:21, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi again XD Um i was wondering if maby just maby if you could help me? please write back hope to write back buh bai!!!!Slendy man :3 21:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Im not sure but i think you put a song or a video on your page and i have no idea how to do that so could you help me? XD :D thank you so much! XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4v1pa1IAfI ok well here it is but i have to go its my dumb butt brothers turn well ill talk to ya in an hour! p.s. thank you soooo much your and awesome person thanks buh bai!!!! :D Thank you! Hi thanks for puting that video on my page! You are the best thank you so much!!! Also um i would love to get to know you better :) im 12 my name is Lauren, im a grammer police XD, I love the show The Walking Dead but i think you allready know that by my name lol, i have brownish redish hair color im super tall for my age at least im 5.3 heh, im emo too, i just like the style im not all like weird and not a drama freak XD but i can be jk XD. I love to have fun and laugh and all that crap like that ;D And my faveorite color is purple, i hate the colors yellow and orange....no just no...XD Ok let me get to you know XD ok so whats your faveorite color or other stuff you like or its ok if you dont want to im just trying to be nice and not get blocked by some of these noobs and trolls out here :D ok well i hope you get back to me soon see ya byyyeee!!!!!! Ok, You're right! Sorry {:) RE:DUDE! Well you know I'm always editing. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY? STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS! SOUND THE PEDOPHILE SIREN~!! ._. In other words, hoi. .-. And I'm upright and sniffing the air, if Stephen King book references are still validly justifiable. ._. Now who are you, how are you, where are you inside my house, what do you want from me, and why do you have the audacity to leave a message on my unholy talk page? ._. Necrosanity (talk) 01:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) lelk Necrosanity (talk) 01:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) "Well excuse me, princess~!!" Is what I would say, if I wanted to crush and obliterate your biscuitdingus (whatever the fuck that is .-.). ._. Instead... k ;D Necrosanity (talk) 01:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quick question... Yes, you are allowed to remove it. It's not like the "Needs Editing" tag. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 11:34, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Edits You're doing very good with editing I must say. Keep it up! -- Shining-Armor 21:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) IT HAUNTS YOUR SOUL. Re: Pastas Usually off Bogleech. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 10:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I just realized something You joined EXACTLY one year after I joined. O.o My ex-wife left me for another woman. -Isaac Davis 10:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Your quick edit was appreciated. DeciusR (talk) 16:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yo-Yo (yo) Still got no clue what you're talking about. Semicolon opening parenthesis EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''You spin me right round, bby, right round]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Like a record bby right round round round ;)]] 21:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: It's okay for now. I believe on the things you're saying, but I need to do what I'm supposed to do if such thing happens again. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|You spin me right round, bby, right round]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Like a record bby right round round round ;)]] 23:57, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Welcome back man. It's good to see you again. 414:error not found 22:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) 22:58, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :This ban has been void. 'Zmario''' 23:08, October 29, 2014 (UTC)